Forza Horizon
Forza Horizon is a racing video game for Microsoft's Xbox 360 video game console. Developed principally by British games developer Playground Games in association with Turn 10 Studios, the game is a part of Turn 10's long-running Forza Motorsport franchise, but is considered more of a spin-off instead of the next true member of the series. Gameplay Forza Horizon is an open-road game based around a fictitious festival called the Horizon Festival, set in Colorado, USA. The game incorporates many different gameplay aspects from previous Forza Motorsport titles, like the large variety of cars, realistic physics and high definition graphics. The aim is to progress through the game by means of obtaining wristbands via winning races, while also increasing their popularity level by driving fast, destroying property, and performing other stunts and antics. Horizon is set to feature the physics of Forza Motorsport 4, which have been optimised to work on the 65 variants of terrain said to be present in the game. Players can drive off-road in select areas, while others are limited by guardrails or other means. Multiple race types are included, from drift to rally and point-to-point races. AI traffic will be present on the roads under single player, which provides a new dynamic to the Forza racing system. Players may also challenge other Horizon festival drivers they encounter in a one-on-one race to a given location. The location is random each time, and the AI have the ability to use shortcuts to their advantage. Races will take place at different times throughout the day/night cycle included in the game, including night races. A skill system is implemented in the game; players earn street cred during races by driving aggressively. Acts such as drifting, jumping over obstacles and getting a car on two wheels all contribute to the cred. These can be chained together in a combo, which in turn affects the money players are paid at the end of a given race. Cred also affects a player's popularity level in the game. As a player's popularity increases new special events are unlocked, such as races against helicopters and planes. Speed traps are present in the game, and players can challenge each other for the top speed in a given area. Cameras record player times, which can then be shared among rivals. Those rivals can then attempt to beat the shared time. A photography mode is also included. In addition to races, players can search for barn find cars—antique cars that have been stored away for long periods of time—have them restored, and add them to their car collection. Cars in the game 1968 Abarth 595 esseesse Coming soon! 1971 AMC Javelin AMX Coming soon! 1964 Aston Martin DB5 Vantage Coming soon! 1958 Aston Martin DBR1 Coming soon! 1983 Audi Sport quattro Coming soon! 1973 BMW 2002 Turbo Coming soon! 1981 BMW M1 Coming soon! 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air Coming soon! 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS Coupe Coming soon! 1967 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 427 Coming soon! 1964 Chevrolet Impala SS 409 Coming soon! 1969 Dodge Charger R/T Coming soon! 1969 Ferrari Dino 246 GT Coming soon! 1957 Ferrari 250 California Coming soon! 1962 Ferrari 250 GTO Coming soon! 1957 Ferrari 250 Testa Rossa Coming soon! 1987 Ferrari F40 Coming soon! 1989 Ferrari F40 Competizione Coming soon! 1984 Ferrari GTO Coming soon! 1966 Ford Country Squire Coming soon! 1956 Ford F100 Coming soon! 1966 Ford GT40 MkII Coming soon! 1970 Ford Mustang Boss 429 Coming soon! 1985 Ford RS200 Evolution Coming soon! 1987 Ford Sierra Cosworth RS500 Coming soon! 1983 GMC Vandura G-1500 Coming soon! 1986 Honda Civic Si Coming soon! 1956 Jaguar D-Type Coming soon! 1961 Jaguar E-Type S1 Coming soon! 1988 Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV Coming soon! 1967 Lamborghini Miura P400 Coming soon! 1983 Lancia 037 Stradale Coming soon! 1986 Lancia Delta S4 Coming soon! 1974 Lancia Stratos HF Stradale Coming soon! 1971 Lotus Elan Sprint Coming soon! 1973 Mazda RX-3 Coming soon! 1954 Mercedes-Benz 300SL Gullwing Coupe Coming soon! 1965 Mini Cooper S Coming soon! 1970 Nissan Datsun 510 Coming soon! 1969 Nissan Fairlady Z432 Coming soon! 1971 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R Coming soon! 1984 Peugeot 205 Turbo 16 Coming soon! 1971 Plymouth Cuda 426 HEMI Coming soon! 1971 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am Coming soon! 1969 Pontiac GTO Judge Coming soon! 1987 RUF CTR Yellowbird Coming soon! 1965 Shelby Cobra 427 S/C Coming soon! 1965 Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe Coming soon! 1985 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex Coming soon! 1967 Volkswagen Beetle Coming soon! 1984 Volkswagen Rabbit GTI Coming soon! Category:Motoring Games